Working Title
by DisneyFutbol
Summary: Troy and his family are keeping a secret from Gabriella. Will her suspicions get the best of her and will she end it? Or will Troy tell her whats up before its too late?


This is NOT the full story, I haven't written anything in a while and I just thought of this a couple of hours ago and her this excerpt is. I was just wondering if I finished this, which would either turn into a fully length story, or a one shot, I haven't decided yet, would anyone read it? Just tell me what you think, I haven't done anything yet. I'll stop writing now if this completely sucks. I may even go back to The Nanny.

Pound. Pound. Pound.

He was pacing. He was mad. Maybe she should go check on him? She was his big sister after all. Jennifer sighed. She could go get Carly, I mean she was closer in age to Troy. Even if Carly was two years younger. Jennifer was three years older.

Deciding to go check on her little brother, she got up and walked towards the stairs. She could be in her apartment miles away at this moment. Why did she think it was a good idea to come back home this soon anyway? She was done with her classes but that didn't mean she wanted to spend time with her brother and sister, dealing with their stuff on top of hers. She looked over to the mirror that adorned the wall adjacent to the stairs. She had bags under her eyes.

Her normally ultra bright and cheerful blue-green eyes looked like a dull ever green with blue undertones. Her dirty blonde hair was fading back into her natural chestnut color. Her tan from her spring break in Cabo had faded into a unnormal for her pale tan. She was from New Mexico, she was naturally tan. School was draning her. Yes, perfect little scholar Jennifer Anne Bolton was tried of school. Its not like it was too hard for her, far from it, its just she had gotten a taste of the life of slacking off and it kept calling her back. She had skipped her Calc 4 class countless times. She had told her professor she was sick and could not make it to the class but would try her hardest to, she was 85% sure Professor Gomez didn't believe her, but she never pressed it.

At 22 years of age, Jennifer was ready to be finished with college. But that wasn't possible, she still had another two years left. But she really couldn't stand her Calculus class. It didn't help that she had that class with her ex boyfriend, Callum, either. Granted, Jenn had broke up with Callum herself, but it was only because she thought it was best. She couldn't handle the pressure of school and being in a relationship. She had went out with Callum for almost 2 years and they were both heartbroken when they broke up. But he deserved better. She knew for a fact he did. She sighed again, pulling her hair up into a messy bun. She was letting herself go, she didn't know when the last time she worked out was. She was definitely not bikini ready.

She looked down at herself, she was wearing a pair of black sweat pants and a over-sized white t shirt that belonged to Callum. She didn't look horrible she guessed, she had always had a killer body. Standing at a nice height of 5 feet 6 inches. But she could see her abs slowly fading away to nothing. No wonder every time she saw Callum he looked happier than ever.

Callum. He stood at about 5'11 with a killer body and gorgeous hazel eyes. He had dark brown hair that was short but messy. Definition of Tall, Dark, and Handsome. Enough about him, she shook her head, and continued her journey up the stairs.

When she reached the top of the stairs she saw that Troy's door was closed. She turned towards Carly's room to see if the 16 year old knew what was up with her older brother but saw that her door was closed too. Weird. Maybe she could just go back down stairs and watch reruns of Ghost Whisperer and call and cry to her best friend about how much she missed Callum.

No, no she needed to see what was up with the both of them. '_Oh well.' _She thought to herself. '_I guess I'll conquer Troy first." _She knocked on his door.

"What?" she heard the 18 year old boy groan through the door.

"Can I come in?" She called.

"You're going to do whatever you want anyway, so I really don't care." Jenn sighed, this was going to be harder than she thought.

When she tried to open the door, it got caught on a piece of clothing that she really didn't want to identify. She shoved it open and saw her brother pacing back and forth in the middle of his room.

"What's up with you, bro? You're putting a dip in the living room ceiling." She sat down in his desk chair and spun around to face him.

Troy sighed and ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair. His blue eyes were dark and he had bags under his eyes. He looked stressed. He looked up at his sister and saw she was in the same shape as him. "I can't handle all of this. I try to put on a brave face for Brie, but it's getting to me. It's getting to her, it's getting to mom, dad, Carly, hell its even getting to you and you've been away at USB!"

"Troy, why are you talking about it as if it's a burden? Do you really still believe this is your fault?" Jenn got up and stopped her brother from pacing. She wrapped her arms around him when he nodded. "Troy Alexander Bolton, don't you ever think that this is your fault ever again. You can't help what you had to do, you can't help the Nonna died the day of your high school graduation. You can't help that you had to skip out on Gabriella's party, okay, so stop."

"I need to tell her she died, I don't want to talk about it but I can't lie to her."

"What did you tell her happened?"

"I just told her Carly was sick, I could tell she didn't believe me but I didn't want her to know. She loved Nonna almost as much as us. It would kill her and she's walking around on cloud nine right now. But I can still tell that she's not happy, she thinks I'm hiding something from her."


End file.
